


关卡2-上

by xiaolongbaoguantangbao



Category: virtual youtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolongbaoguantangbao/pseuds/xiaolongbaoguantangbao
Kudos: 10





	关卡2-上

“关卡1时间已到，状态：合格。请繁育者尽快前往下一关。”

葛叶被绑在王位上看完了叶的闯关，脸上是一副叶都没见过几次的复杂表情。他好看的眉头紧皱着，满心的愤怒与愧疚。

但偏偏心里那个不可告人的角落，又有一丝丝极其矛盾的甜蜜与欢喜忍不住冒出来。

一直以来，他和叶的关系都相当的混杂不清，在挚友，爱人，合作伙伴间来回拉扯。没有朋友会像他们一样上床，也没有情侣会同他们一般从没说出过“爱”——如果不算叶在床上叫的。

也正是叶的这种游刃有余，这种傲慢的，温柔体谅般的缄口不谈让他倍感气恼。他讨厌被叶迁就，有时叶的包容对他来说更像是对这段关系无所谓的信号，似乎只有他一个人会辗转反侧，别扭郁闷。

所以听到叶在催眠法术下喊着他的名字高潮，这怎么能不让吸血鬼一边唾弃自己一边飘飘然起来呢？

不过话虽如此，这可不代表他愿意一群恶心兜帽人来做这把斩开乱麻的快刀。

兜帽首领好像注意到了葛叶的怒视，他转过身来，对葛叶深深行礼，“葛叶大人，请配合第二关卡。”

哈？让我配合你？这家伙的脑子终于彻底坏掉了？

兜帽首领抬起手，魔法阵在葛叶的脚下显现，魔法波动直接联通到了关卡二的内部。

叶用神力回复了大半状态后，便推门走进了关卡二的屋内。刚进房间，就听见又是关卡说明的电子音传来，“欲望是始祖重要的力量来源，本次会检验您引起始祖欲望的能力。”

“葛叶大人的性欲会被法阵转化为赋予触手生命的魔力来源，繁育者在关卡2达到三次高潮即为过关。”

提示音结束，叶的身旁浮现出了与之前一样的光屏。

“唔哇，三次？真敢说呢。我要不是天使会被你们弄到坏掉哦。”

在通过光屏看到大殿里众人的这一刻，叶的态度似乎发生了微妙的改变。他并不知道葛叶早在上一关卡就看到了全程。“被葛叶注视着”这一点好像按下了他奇怪的开关。

原本为救葛叶不得不做的，与无意识生物进行的无聊性行为变得带上了特殊的意味。最直观的体现便是，他在第一关结束后就满是厌恶与杀意的可爱脸庞上，多了一点不合时宜的兴味。

他确实深爱着葛叶，理智上他清楚这份爱不可能得到回应，但他又忍不住一次次用葛叶在性上对他的欲望填补内心。

叶常常在与葛叶激烈的性爱中产生他们彼此相爱的错觉。所以就算明知虚假，也让他不禁沉溺其中。

叶走进房间，站在地面的魔法阵上。他眼神扫过身边悬浮的光屏，像是能一眼看到葛叶心里。

要激起葛叶的性欲啊...这也能算挑战吗，太简单了吧w

叶跪坐在地上，一手向后撑着身体，随着呼吸起伏的胸膛好像向某人展示着一般。他身体后倾，腰身勾勒出漂亮的弧线，敏感的乳头已经在在冰冷的空气中挺立起来。

叶抬起右手，用食指和中指破开双唇插入口中，仰着头，有些粗暴地玩起自己的舌头，手指在口中翻搅，变得湿漉漉的。

接着，他带着笑意，极富暗示意味地轻咬指尖，手指顺着纤长的颈部滑过，在喉结处慢慢打着圈又落下，留下色情的水痕来到胸前。

叶透过光屏暧昧地瞥着葛叶，手指在胸前划动，一点点写下了“葛叶”两个字，然后满意地看到对方一下子呼吸变重，下身完全硬了起来。

逐渐有触手从魔法阵中伸出，这些刚刚被赋予生命的魔物还很弱小。所以就算它们一被召唤就直扑向叶，在他的四肢缠绕，也没有足够的力气绑住他。

叶对在自己全身试探的弱小触手置若罔闻，他开始自慰。

叶换了个姿势趴跪在地面，肩膀着地，腰部下沉，屁股高高翘起。很糟糕的姿势，让人一下联想到发情期求欢的雌性动物。

叶却不太在乎这些，他用左手慢慢撸动半硬的性器，像广大的男性一样从过往的自慰充分了解如何让自己更舒服。很快，叶的阴茎已经完全勃起，他一边继续撸动，一边轻轻喘息，右手伸到身后开始慢慢开拓后穴。

没有润滑，干涩的肠道并不太好插入，不过叶也没想着插入多大的东西。他用中指探入后穴，有点生涩的寻找着前列腺。这个过程并不算长，很快，他就在自己的前后夹击下面红耳赤，喘息不止了。

虽然正常自慰常有，也有过被葛叶插入后方的经验，但两边同时抚慰的自渎对叶来说实在是新奇的体验。更何况还在葛叶和一群不知是人是鬼的兜帽的围观下，饶是他也不禁感到一阵升腾而上的羞耻感。在这种羞耻下神经也变得有些敏感起来，不到十分钟，叶就闷哼着在自己手里高潮了。

在高潮后的满足感与疲惫感中，叶感到了一点“过快”的尴尬。不过还没等他做出下一步的反应，叶就被突然的腾空吓了一跳。

tbc.


End file.
